


Pranking with a Love Potion

by emsmittens



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Meddling Erica Reyes, Not Beta Read, Prank Wars, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: The pack was in the middle of an all out prank war and Erica was determined to win. Armed with a love potion and information about Stiles' crush on Peter, she started to plot Stiles' demise.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles (Multi-Ships) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 236





	Pranking with a Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Short Steter drabble for today! I'm really proud of myself for keeping this short and sweet lol

Erica smirked as she stirred the large cast iron cauldron that she stole from Stiles earlier that day. Recently, the pack started a prank war and Stiles was the only one who was winning, using his spark magic to his advantage. When the alpha, Derek, complained that Stiles was cheating, the human just gave a mock pout and pointed out that he was just merely human and it was, in fact, the werewolves that were being unfair.

She rolled her eyes at the memory before adding the last ingredient to her potion, the knuckle of a black wolf. The watery liquid soon turned to an amber color, just as Stiles’ (also stolen) book instructed. Hopefully she can pass it off as a beer, something only the pack human would drink, as the werewolves could only drink Peter’s homemade wolfsbane laced wine.

Speaking of Peter, Stiles made the mistake of trusting the she-wolf a few months ago and told her about his long standing crush on the oldest Hale. Not even Scott knew of his best friend’s feelings. Ever since he told her, she made sure to pay attention to the interactions between the two. How the entire pack didn’t know about Stiles’ crush was beyond her understanding. The two flirted and danced around each other constantly. 

The potion stopped bubbling, signalling that it was complete. Oh, this was going to be fun, Erica thought.

*

Stiles put his laptop down on the walnut coffee table and slumped over towards Peter’s side of the couch, trying to get warm, inwardly groaning. Why did the pack keep the house so freaking cold? They were even under a bay window that was streaming in the warm afternoon sun. He was already wearing sweatpants and an old hoodie that he stole from Peter a long time ago. The two men were trying to digitize the entire Hale library, so that Stiles and Peter could research things easier. Plus, this stops the almost daily fight they had about Stiles wanting to highlight inside of the old books. 

He shivered again and whined in the back of his throat, right next to Peter’s ear. Peter scoffed at the human and stopped using the scanner. “You know you can use your words, Little Spark,” he said as he moved his now free arm to wrap around Stiles’ shivering shoulders. 

“Please, I already have you non-verbally trained. Why would I switch over to vocal training?” Stiles asked as he relaxed at the feeling of pack around him.

Stiles never got a trademark sarcastic remark to his rhetorical question as Erica opened the library door. Her high heels clicked on the reclaimed wood as she made her way to the far side of the room. She trusted out a bottle towards the human and cheerfully said, “I was out shopping a few towns over and I found a bottle of your favorite Polish beer!”

“Oh my God,” Stiles said in shock as he took the cool and already unopened bottle from the she-wolf, “I haven’t seen one around town in ages! Thank you!”

Erica grinned and shrugged, as if it was no big deal. She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and left the room without saying anything else to the two men.

When she left, Stiles took two deep gulps of the beer, with such vigor that droplets dripped down the side of his mouth into the sleeve of Peter’s vee-neck. He placed the bottle on the table and relaxed back into Peter’s arm, not noticing that the taste was off.

“Gross,” Peter commented. He sniffed the air and frowned. “I don’t think that’s your beer, Little Spark.”

“What’d you mean?” asked Stiles, voice already slightly slurred. He turned towards the other man with a dazed expression on his face. From this angle the soft sunlight streaming in from the window highlighted Peter’s features giving him an angelic glow. The werewolf was currently moving his mouth, as if he was talking to Stiles, but the human didn’t hear anything, he was too focused on how handsome Peter looked at this moment. Stiles’ hearing slowly came back and he tried to focus on the sound of Peter’s voice.

“Are you okay, Stiles?”

Peter must be really worried if he was calling him Stiles; he only called Stiles by his nickname, ‘Little Spark’ nowadays. Stiles’ eyes flicked to Peter’s lips again. Soft, pink lips, surrounded by stubble. The last thing he remembers is leaning towards them, desperate to kiss Peter, but then he blacked out. 

*

When Stiles came back into the world of the living, his head was on Peter’s lap as he was yelling at someone on the phone. He felt dizzy and he knew a headache was starting, to which Peter’s loud voice wasn’t helping. He groaned, trying to get Peter’s attention. It didn’t work, but Stiles started to understand the yelling.

“How dare you give Stiles a love potion! It’s vastly irresponsible, especially when the drinker has no feelings to the predetermined target. You should have just given it to me.”

Stiles felt his brain shut off at those words. He was given a love potion, probably the one from his magic book. If it was the same potion then Peter was right, you should only give those to people that already have feelings towards the target. Good thing he already has a thing for Peter, Stiles thought. Wait. Did Peter say that he should have been given the potion instead? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. His heart started racing at the implications of that statement. His thoughts were interrupted when Peter threw his cell phone across the room in anger.

Peter angrily looked down at the human, but his face softened when he saw that Stiles was awake. “Sorry about that,” he said while he comfortably played with Stiles hair. “Apparently Erica thought it would be hilarious to prank you with your own love potion. It should have worn off by now. How are you feeling?” 

“Fine,” Stiles said quickly. He bit his lip nervously before sitting up to sit next to Peter. He was thinking at a thousand miles per second, trying to figure out how to approach the elephant in the room. “You’re wrong though,” he decided to say.

Peter raised one eyebrow at this declaration, “How so?”

“I already have feelings for you,” Stiles said, his nervousness making his voice break. He didn’t know what to expect, but Peter’s lips crashing down on his certainly wasn’t on the list. Stiles didn’t win the prank war, but with Peter’s mouth on his, he wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
